Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for management and coordination of various operations of a parking facility.
Description of the Related Art
Parking structures are a common necessity for all areas expecting mass visitation, whether it be a downtown shopping area, an amusement park, or simply an apartment complex. The increasing frequency of large events, persons living in high density living arrangements, and overall increasing complexity of our society at large have led to an increase in the number and size of these parking structures.